


mors vincit omnia

by opensoulsurgery



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen, pre-far cry 3 drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensoulsurgery/pseuds/opensoulsurgery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him of it like it was nothing, took his hands into her own, and said "We're family. Kill him for me, Vaas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mors vincit omnia

The first time he killed it was for his sister.

She asked him of it like it was nothing, took his hands into her own, and said "We're family. Kill him for me, Vaas." There was no hesitation when he agreed - truly, he didn't even stop to think about what he was doing. They were all each other had left anymore and he would do anything for her.

Vaas acted the same night, stalking through their village with his knife tucked into a worn-down, second-hand holster strapped to his belt. The moon shone brightly, the stars brightening up the sky along with it. If he stopped to listen, there was the sound of the ocean rushing up to meet the beach. The village was quiet, most people asleep at this hour, but his footsteps remained soft, quiet, and he called on everything he learned training to be a Rakyat warrior.

The house - shack, really - was easy enough to slip into; no front door, not even a curtain to cover the threshold, but arrogance was easy to win him over at this age, he hadn't learned yet.

A boy of fifteen who thinks he can kill in the dead of night without so much as a whisper is a boy who has oh-so much to learn about the world. Men who were older, better, stronger than you would always win out. When this night was over, he told himself later on, he would one day be on top, he told himself he would never make a mistake again.

(Oh, how wrong he still was when he was sure he was king.)

In a fight, things happen quickly, he soon learned. One minute you're merely reaching for the knife hanging lazily from your hip and in the next, before you even have a chance to blink, someone is rushing you, smashing you hard against the wall and you're struggling for purchase on anything but finding nothing because you're just a young boy filled to the brim with arrogance.

"What do we have here?" A voice whispered harshly in his ear, smelling of stale cigarettes and salt water. "Citra's brother? She's feisty, your sister, but when she said she was going to have me killed I never believed her." The grip around Vaas' throat tightened, and the older boy laughed, leaned in closer. "She's especially feisty in bed, you know?"

And that was enough because family was all Vaas had and he would do anything for family. He managed to knee the older boy in the stomach and free himself from the grip around his throat. Air came rushing back in a gasp and he nearly fell to the ground but family came first and the self came later. It was a sloppy fight and Vaas almost lost out once more, but he managed to free the knife and thrust it into the soft flesh of the older boy's stomach.

When he fell to the ground with the word help on his lips, Vaas stood and watched the blood seep out of the wound, thick and looking black in the darkness. He left the body where it lay, sheathed the knife and walked home without wiping the blood off his hands, telling himself that next time they would never see him coming.

The first time he killed it was for his sister. It wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of procrastinating on studying for finals. i should probably get back to that now, shouldn't i? 
> 
> but real talk i have such a thing for younger, loyal-to-citra vaas. citra had him wrapped around her finger growing up, oh man. don't try to tell me otherwise. 
> 
> (also this wasn't re-read or anything. apologies for mistakes u_u)


End file.
